Opposite Personality Switch
by Air Guardian
Summary: Dr. J switches Heero and Duo's personalities. 'Nuff said.


Opposite Personality Switch

By: Isabelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so you have no excuse to sue me. *glares at all the greedy people out there*

~I got this idea from this comic strip I read in the back of one of the Gundam Wing mangas.~

Dr. J is back from the grave! No, really, he is. He has captured Duo and Heero for his next experiment. Actually, he only needed to capture Duo...all he did to Heero was to say: Heero, you have a mission.

Duo: ::this metal thing attached to his head:: NOOO!! PLEASE!! DON'T DO IT!!

Heero: Hn. Roger. Mission Accepted. *three of Heero's favorite words...*

Heero also had this metal thing strapped to his head. On the top, it had a tube going to a large machine and another tube from the machine going to Duo's head-thingy.

Dr. J pressed the button.

The horror.

A flash of light...and suddenly...it was all over. The two pilots were unconscious and Dr. J took them back to Quatre's mansion. He placed them some distance away from the actual mansion. He then returned to the lab.

Duo was the first to wake up.

Duo: Hn? What is this? ::looks at Heero::

Heero: *SNORE*

Duo: Hn. What an idiot. ::smacks Heero:: Wake up you baka.

Heero: ::jolts up:: Duo-chan! ::hugs him::

Duo: Get off you freak.

Heero: ::looks hurt::

Duo: ::sigh:: Let's just go home.

Poor Wufei. Poor Trowa. Poor Quatre. Hell, poor everyone...

Wufei just had finished some outdoor training when he saw Duo walking towards him. He blinked. Was it the heat...or was Heero following Duo like a puppy? This was strange...

Heero ran up to Wufei and glomped him.

Wufei: AHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!

Heero: I am the great Shinigami!!

Wufei: O.O WHAT?!?!? 

Duo: Hn.

Wufei: ::is about to strangle the life out of Duo:: Maxwell! What have you done...to... ::finds himself at gun-point::

Duo: Shut up or omae o korosu.

Duo walked into Quatre's mansion and Heero quickly ran after him. Wufei stares.

Wufei: Oh Nataku...I'm going nuts.

He then promptly fainted.

Quatre was sipping tea when he heard a wail from the kitchen.

Quatre: O.O That sounded like...like...HEERO!!

He quickly ran over to the kitchen to see Heero's head stuck in the freezer.

Quatre: Heero! What's wrong?!

Heero: ::takes his head out:: There's...no more...ice cream...

Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Uhhhh...

Isabelle was walking down the hall, Heero's laptop clutched tightly in her arms. She heard some one behind her and prepared for an attack from Heero. Instead, it was Duo.

Isabelle: ::sighs in relief:: Oh, it's just you.

Duo: HAND OVER MY LAPTOP!!

Isabelle: Uhhhh...nani?

Duo: ::takes out his gun:: Laptop or you life!

Isabelle: ::dramatic scene:: No! Take me instead!

Duo: Hn. Like I would harm the laptop!

Isabelle: ... ::runs for it:: *shoom*

Duo: ::runs after her::

Isabelle ran inside the kitchen and slammed the door.

Isabelle: Quatre! There's something wrong...Heero?

She stared at Heero who was chugging down chocolate ice cream. She blinked. Across the room, Quatre stood there, also in shock.

Suddenly, Duo barged in.

Duo: Omae o korosu Isabelle!

Heero: Aww...Duo-chan, calm down. It's just a laptop!

Duo: JUST A LAPTOP!??!

Suddenly, Trowa came in. He looked around.

Trowa: ...what happened?

Silence.

Heero: ::gets up and grabs Trowa be the collar:: TROWA-CHAN!! YOU ACTUALLY TALKED!!

Trowa: Uhhh...Heero?

Quatre: ::teary-eyed:: I think he's flipped.

Duo: Hn. Isabelle...

Isabelle: No. The laptop's mine... ::flips open the laptop:: ::gets ready to type:: One step closer and prepare to lose your hair...

Duo: My hair? It doesn't matter.

Silence.

Quatre: Duo's flipped too...

Heero: LOSE YOUR HAIR!??! How could you NOT care?!?! 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Quatre, Trowa, and Isabelle rushed out, eager to be away from the strange things in the kitchen.

Heero: Duo-chan, should we go to see who it is?

Duo: Hn. Don't call me Duo-chan.

Heero: ::looks happy:: ^^ Whatever Duo-chan!

Quatre swung the door open. There stood Noin and Zechs. Zechs was dragging an unconscious Wufei. He held a questioning look on his face.

Quatre: I see Wufei's experienced the Heero and Duo wrath...

Trowa: //.?

Quatre: I made up a name for it.

Zechs: Wrath?

Suddenly, Heero came running down the hallway. He screeched into a stop just in front of Zechs and Noin. Everyone blinked.

Heero: Hey, Zechs! Noin! Cool! So, are you engaged? Married? Kids?

Noin: ::blinks::

Zechs: I see your point...

Suddenly, Wufei woke up. He opened his eyes to see a cheerful Heero in his face.

Heero: Hey, Wu-wu! You finally woke up!

Wufei: AHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! ::offers a little prayer to Nataku::

Heero: ::looks as innocent as he can get:: What's wrong?

Then Duo showed up.

Duo: ::deathglare:: Zechs...what are you doing here?

Zechs: ::blinks::

Noin: This is too strange...

Quatre: ::close to tears:: Please help...

Trowa: ::nods, understandably:: ::pats Quatre:: //.u

Isabelle: I'm out of here. Call me if you need me.

With that, she typed something in the laptop and vanished.

Wufei: Useless onna...

Noin: Well ::turns to Heero:: Uhhh...Heero?

Heero: ::chirps happily:: Yes?

Noin: Where were before...before you came back here?

Heero: Hmmm... ::scratches his head:: Dr. J's.

Noin: That's it! Dr. J must have switched Heero and Duo's personalities!

Wufei: I demand for justice against that doctor...

Zechs: Does anyone know where Dr. J's lab is?

Duo: Hn. Follow me.

The former Shinigami got in Quatre's car. Quatre 'eeped' but then realized that it was Heero really. Heero's driving wasn't as dangerous...or at least he thought...

Noin got Heero to calm down and pushed him into Zechs's car where he insisted on sitting on Wufei's lap.

Wufei: WHAT??!

Noin: Remember, they haven't switched bodies. If Heero decides to slug you, it WILL hurt a lot more than if Duo decides to slug you.

Wufei: ::mumbles:: Kuso...

They drove after Duo with Zechs driving, Noin in front, and Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero squished in the back. Quatre 'epped' again as Duo tried some suicidal attempts with his car.

Quatre: My poor baby...

Trowa: //.-() 

Heero: 99 bottles of booze on the wall, we take one down and put it back up, 99 bottles of booze on the wall! (etc.)

Wufei: ::is about to smack himself:: Injustice. What have I done to deserve this??

When Duo pulled up to the lab, Quatre had a total of three heartattacks. Surprisingly, the car wasn't scratched.

Quatre: ::groans:: Heero tries suicide attempts while driving and Duo just drives dangerously. I can't trust any of them with my car.

Heero, however, was still with 99 bottles...

They followed Duo into the lab where Dr. J was working. He looked up.

Dr. J: Duo?

Suddenly, Heero bounced in after Duo.

Heero: Dr. J! What's up!??!

Dr. J: ::major sweatdrop:: O.O

Wufei: ::nearly strangles the doctor:: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?!?

Dr. J: I never expected it to be that bad... I just changed their personalities.

Wufei: ::about to faint again::

Quatre: ::begs the doctor:: Please, change them back!

Dr. J: Heero, you have a mission.

Heero: So?

Dr. J: ::chokes:: Ummm...Duo, you have a mission.

Duo: What?

Dr. J: See that helmet? You must put it on and stand still until the operation is over.

Duo: Mission...accepted. ::goes over and puts on the helmet:: ::stands perfectly still::

Dr. J: Now... ::raises an eyebrow at the hyper Heero:: Wufei, Zechs, I'll need your help...

-scene where Wufei and Zechs are holding Heero down and strapping him to the wall-

Heero: ::helmet on his head:: NOOO!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!??! SHINIGAMI WILL BE BACK FROM HELL!!!

Dr. J passed around shades to Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and Noin. 

Dr. J: You might need this. 

They put them on.

MIB music starts in the backround.

Dr. J pressed the button for hopefully the last time.

Flash.

Duo was the first one to wake up.

Duo: I...I had this dream about a burrito... ::passes out::

~

Soo...whaddya think?


End file.
